1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator, which is preferably used as a skin care apparatus such as facial steamer.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In the past, a steam generator has been widely used as a humidifier for controlling indoor moisture levels, skin care apparatus such as facial steamer for moisturizing skin, facilitating cell metabolism and opening up pores to remove dead skin cells and clean skin surface, and a steam inhaler for providing warm moist air to nose and throat and relieving or minimizing symptoms of hay fever and a cold.
In this kind of apparatus, since water is heated to boiling to obtain steam, safety is the most important subject. For example, Japanese Patent Early publication [kokai] No. 2001-190632 discloses a steam beauty machine with the purpose of improving the safety. This beauty machine 1M is, as shown in FIG. 9, formed with a water tank 3M, heater 4M for heating water of the water tank to generate steam, and a nozzle 80M for providing a steady flow of steam. Since a condensate guide member 82M is disposed at a rear end portion of the nozzle, condensation generated at the periphery of the nozzle is efficiently returned to the water tank. Therefore, it is possible to prevent that hot drops of water accidentally jetted out from the nozzle.
Besides the improvement of safety, it is desired to improve usability of the steam generator, ease of maintenance such as a removal of water scale, and resistance to water leakage in the case that the steam generator is accidentally tilted or toppled over.